Path to Legends
by Dr.13
Summary: the Story of the biggest legend that ever lived
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto or One piece'

_It would seem that Fate was playing all of it cards lately. First with the death of Gol D. Roger and the birth of his son Ace. Three years later Monkey D. Dragon and his lover gave birth to a son name Monkey D. Luffy. And Edward Newgate aka WhiteBeard and his lover also gave birth to a son name Naruto Newgate. This is were it gets intersecting Whitebeard couldn't keep his son because he the marines would either kill his son or make him a marine so his crew was in the east blue when his lover got pregnant near a village called Fuusha and with a heavy heart sent one of his crew mates to the village and gave him to orphanage with his name on a basket._

_The Story takes place seven years later_

" COME on Shanks let us join your crew please." said two kids.

" Now why would I let you join my crew anchor and fishcake?" asked a man with red hair and a black jacket plus a straw hat.

" Because I got a punch like a pistol." said one kid with black hair and a scar under his left eye his name was Luffy.

" Yea and I can hit a bottle from over 10 feet now." said a kid that was really tall for his age with white spiky hair with red bangs he had three scars on the right side of his face his name was Naruto.

" Oh a puch like a pistol and can hit a bottle over 10 feet well then Luffy why don't you show me this pistol punch and break this table and Naruto hit that bottle on Yassop table." said Shanks with a smirk on his face the kids try to do what they were ask and failed badly getting a laugh out the crew." What happen to your punch and your shot huh Anchor, Fishcake?" asked Shanks as he and crew started laughing even harder.

When the door was kick in and the person that came in was dress in a one piece suit which was black with bandages wrap around his face.

" Hey Wench give all of your sake before me and my boys tear this place down." said the bandit

" I'm sorry but I sold all the sake to these fellows right here." said the bar madien as she started to slide behind Shanks.

( AN I going to skip to when Luffy and Naruto eat the fruits)

" Hey Naruto look at this." whisper Luffy as he was looking in the treasure chest.

" What the big deal it only fruit." Naruto whisper back But then his stomach started to growl. " Hey Luffy let's eat em, Which one do you want?" asked Naruto

" I want the purple one." said Luffy as he reach for it and took a bite out of it, while Naruto did the same only with blue one.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUFFY NARUTO spit out those fruits right NOW!" Yelled Shanks as he rush over towards them but he was a second to late as Naruto and Luffy swallow the fruits.

" Why did we have to spit out the fruits Shanks it was nasty anyway so you wouldn't have like it." said Naruto as he took a step forward the floor underneath him turn to ice and he slip. " HEY who put that ice on the floor." whined Naruto as he was rubbing his head.

" Nobody did Naruto your just clumsy" said Luffy while sitting on the ground and laughing at Naruto not nocting him get up and walk towards him and pull his arm... really really far.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What happen to ME!" yelled Luffy as his arm came flying back into place.

" You what happen to me I'm a walking ice cube." said Naruto as he fell again " Don't you mean ice mountain." murmured Luffy.

" Anchor, Fishcake that fruit you just ate was not a normal type of fruit, they were devil fruit and who ever eats them the person get powers out of your dreams but the price is that they can no longer swim." said Shanks as he look at Luffy and Naruto

" So what fruit did I eat?" asked Naruto as he look at Shanks.

" Naruto you ate the Hie Hie no Mi and Luffy you ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." said shanks

( A/N I'm going to skip the Sea King Part I'm not good at that part).

" While Anchor, Fishcake this is going to be the last time you see me." said Shanks as he look at a crying Luffy and Naruto. " Hey tough guys don't cry, which is why you two can't join my crew." said Shanks as he look at them.

" W-W-W-Well I don't want be a part of your crew no more because I'm going to start my own crew and it's going to be better than yours ever will be because I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" yelled Luffy as Shanks smile at him and look at Naruto.

" So Naruto what is your dream?" asked Shanks as he look towards Naruto.

" Well since I'm going to be apart of Luffy crew, is to be one of the Yonkou." said Naruto

" OH Shanks he gunning after your position!" yelled one of Shanks crew-mate.

" OH yea I also want to be the first one to be known for fighting with two guns." said Naruto as he look at them.

" Really why two?" asked Shanks

" Because if I'm going to be apart of the next King of the Pirates crew I got to stand out and yeah I have power over ice but my real love is shooting and why not make it with two." said Naruto

" While Luffy I'm going to need that hat back when you become famous and Naruto here you go." Said Shanks as he handed Naruto a black and gold revolver with a red tassel tied on it 's hand guard . " Now Naruto this is my favorite gun, But I don't use it no more so I will give it to you it is made of Orichalcum one of the strongest metal alive and I want you to take good care of it ok." said Shanks.

" Ok Shanks I promise." said Naruto with a Fox like smile on his face.

" HEY HOW COME Naruto got a cool weapon and I didn't?" asked Luffy

" Because you fight with your fist." said Shanks as he walk on to his ship and sail away from Fuusha village for the last time.

" Shanks why do you look so scare for?" asked Beck to Shanks when he saw him sweating.

" Because now I'm going to have to explain to Dragon and White-bread that their sons at a Devil Fruit and it was all my fault." said Shanks with sweat pouring down his face.

Finally I'm Finsih the First Chap.

No Flames, unless you want me to stop this story to just like my Dragon story to many flames.

But I am going to start working on the Kami of Sharingan again.

Naruto weapon is Train HeartNet from black cat and I need another one so can somebody please help me out with that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im am starting over on this story changing the fruit Naruto eats and if he will use weapons review what fruit i should give him it can be made up or a real one just no zoan one please.**


End file.
